


Just close your eyes

by DauntingSagas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas
Summary: During the siege of Nevarro, the Mandalorian and you face your mortality in very similar ways. But will you both make it out of the fire?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Just close your eyes

You knew teaming up with a Mandalorian was a bad idea. You knew coming back to Nevarro after he broke Guild Code was an even worse idea. You just didn’t think it would lead to you bleeding out on the dirty floor of the Nevarro cantina. Even if you didn’t die from the blood loss, you could practically feel all of the bacteria pushing its way into your wound. No amount of bacta would help you now. Not when you could feel the blood pooling in your mouth. Not when you weren’t the one who  _ needed _ to stay alive. 

You were just a mechanic. Hired on (and rarely paid) to keep the Razor Crest as space worthy as possible while the Mandalorian tried to keep the Child safe. The fact that you were more than a little decent with a blaster was just an added bonus in the Mandalorian’s eyes. The time you had spent on the Razor Crest was interesting to say the least. And although you had never acted on it, you had grown to like the Mandalorian more than you should have. 

So when the IG-11 showed up with the Child and the Mandalorian made to go outside, you went with him along with Karga leaving Cara to cover you all with her repeating blaster. 

Everything was going as fine as it could, you had only been grazed by a trooper’s blaster once which surprised you. You had no idea they could actually hit a target, let alone a moving one. IG-11 was slowly moving towards your small group when a storm trooper managed to hit it in one of its legs. You watched as it went to its knees, still protecting the Child from the blaster fire. 

The Mandalorian glanced at the E-Web blaster that wasn’t being used by anybody, probably because the two of you were too close for any troopers to get close to it. “Use it!” You shouted to him as you shot another trooper coming from behind the two of you. The Mandalorian listened to you and picked up the E-Web, picking off stormtroopers like they were nothing. 

But then an explosion sounded from the cantina and you spun around, the sound of Cara’s blaster no longer filling the air. Your gaze met the Mandalorian’s t-visor, wondering if he was feeling even half of the panic you were. With new fervor, you spun around and started shooting the stormtroopers again and the Mandalorian followed your lead. Everything was going better than when you were trapped in the cantina, counting down the minutes to your death, you even somehow heard Cara’s repeat blaster again over the sounds of chaos. 

Of course that was when everything went wrong. Neither of you saw Moff Gideon move into line of sight and aim a well-placed shot at the Mandalorian. He let out a surprised shout of pain and you went to shoot Moff Gideon but he had already aimed another shot. This one at the box of ammunition right beside you two. The explosion sent the box of you in the air and onto the ground. You let out a pained groan, ears ringing from both the explosion and the hit. Your leg hurt, felt like it was on fire but you forced yourself up. It didn’t take long for you to regret it but by then Greef was laying cover fire and Cara had run out to lift up the Mandalorian who seemed to be knocked out. You couldn’t blame him, your own head hurt and he had a beskar helmet on which meant his own head probably got hit twice as hard. 

You stumbled after Cara, trying to make yourself as small a target as possible while Greef and IG-11 kept up the cover fire. Once you were all back into the cantina, with the door shut behind you, that was when you knew you were fucked. Cara propped the Mandalorian up against something that had been knocked over and you couldn’t do anything but watch as you pressed a hand against your side. You could hear Greef asking IG-11 something and Cara telling the Mandalorian that he would be okay but it all sounded far away. 

“I’m not gonna make it. You need to go,” the Mandalorian said. Funny how that sounded crystal clear to your ears but everything else was like trying to listen while underwater. You were starting to sway on your feet and your head felt like it was going to explode. But still you kept standing. 

“You just got your bell rung, you’re gonna be fine,” Cara said as she pulled her hand out from behind the Mandalorian’s helmet and stared in shock as she saw how much blood there was. That was when your knees finally gave out from under you. 

“Oh shit.” Cara breathed out, she hadn’t even thought of your injuries because you had gotten back up. She moved and grabbed you in order to prop you up beside the Mandalorian, they couldn’t afford to lose the both of you. “You’re both gonna be okay.”

“I need to take this thing off.” Cara moved to take off the Mandalorian’s helmet but he stopped her quicker than a dying man should have been able to.

“No. Leave me, you make sure the Child is safe. Here.” He reached up to rip a cord off of his neck and placed a pendant in Cara’s hand. “You take the Child to the Mandalorian covert and you tell them...tell them it’s from Din Djarin. You tell them the foundling was in my protection and they’ll help you.” 

“Stop talking like you’re gonna die,” you managed to say, eyes feeling heavier by the second. Cara leaned over to check your own head for wounds and let out a curse when her hand came back covered in even more blood. “You’re gonna be fi,fine.”

“You take Y/N with you, there should be supplies of bacta.” The Mandalorian said, the voice behind the vocoder leaving no room for argument. 

“No, ‘m not gonna leave you here alone.” The blood loss was making your inhibitions lower than normal. Normally you wouldn’t be so petulant with him but you supposed that’s what dying does to a person. 

“Cara, you take her and the Child, leave me.”

“How about I take the Child and the both of you?”

“You can’t take both of us and you know it.”

You opened your mouth to say something but then there was a burst of flame that came through the window. Cara draped herself across the both of you and waited for it to be over. Once it was, you let out a cough and grimaced at the taste of rust. That probably wasn’t a good thing. 

“You take the Child and Y/N. I can hold them off long enough for you to get out. Let me have a warrior’s death.”

“Stop being a sh,shit and let Cara he,help you,” you said before coughing again, this time leaving blood on your lips. That was gross. You swallowed without meaning to and winced as you tasted the blood go down. 

“No, Y/N, you’re going to make it.”

There was another burst of flame followed by the flametrooper walking into the cantina. Now you knew you were all fucked, bleeding out or no. You almost missed the Child standing in front of you all, but it was hard to miss the way the next blast of fire didn’t move closer to you, hitting an invisible barrier. The Child threw his little hands out and the fire blasted the flametrooper out of the cantina and the Child fell back, tired now that he had expended his energy. IG-11 finally kicked out the grate that would lead to the sewer system and the Mandalorian covert.

“Go, go now. Take Y/N and go.” The Mandalorian said as IG-11 walked over and picked up the knocked out Child. 

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m as fucked as you,” you breathed out, your lungs not expanding as much as they should be. The smoke in the air wasn’t helping nor was the fire that threatened to spread towards you. You found that you weren’t scared of dying anymore, not if it was beside someone you cared about. IG-11 came over and handed the Child to Cara.

"Watch and protect this Child, I will stay with the Mandalorian and the mechanic.”

Cara hesitated for a moment before picking up her rifle and coming up to IG-11. “Promise me you’ll bring them both.” She hadn’t known you for very long but she could tell the Mandalorian cared for you. Enough that he was willing to stay behind if it meant Cara would carry you out of there. 

“You have my word.” IG-11 replied. Cara gave them both one more glance before she headed for the now open grate. You watched silently as IG-11 came over and kneeled down before you both. 

“I need to remove your helmet in order to save you,” it said as it reached one hand out to grab the bottom of the Mandalorian’s helmet. Somehow he still had the energy to aim his blaster at the droid to threaten it. 

“No living thing has seen me without my helmet since I swore the Creed. It is forbidden.” The Mandalorian said. It was weird, you knew his name now but couldn’t bring yourself to using it even in your head. Maybe because he hadn’t freely given it to you.

“I am not a living thing.” IG-11 said before continuing his previous attempt to take off the Mandalorian’s helmet. 

“I’ll just close my eyes, won’t even know I’m here,” you said slowly, your eyes fluttering closed before you had even finished talking. Your head slumped down onto his shoulder but you remained mostly conscious of your surroundings. 

"Help her first.” 

“That would be a waste.”

“Help her or I shoot you.”

You were no longer conscious enough to know what was happening around you anymore but you felt a cool mist on your head just as everything went silent. The last thing you thought before you were out for good was that you should have told Din how you felt about him. 

  
  



End file.
